This invention relates to a towel drying cabinet, and, more particularly, to a bracket mounted towel drying cabinet for use in drying or warming towels or other cloth material.
The feel of a warm towel against the skin immediately after a shower is one of life's enjoyable pleasures. However, it is one that is only rarely, if ever, enjoyed at home, since it requires the concomitant use of a clothes dryer. It is even more rare to experience such a sensation in a place of lodging away from home, such as a hotel or motel.
Further, as much as a warm towel may be desired, there are times when one has only a wet towel and no access to a dry towel. While at home there may be a supply of extra towels, such is not always the case at a place of lodging away from home.
Accordingly, a need exists for apparatus suitable for warming or drying a towel or other cloth material.